Newmoon
|} Newmoon is one of Rainy's, OCs. Do not use without her consent. Only edit if there are spelling or grammar errors. Princess Newmoon is an animus female SeaWing princess, and the fictional daughter of Whirlpool and Anemone. Unlike her sister, Halfmoon, her life is more directed towards training her powers and fighting, a second secret weapon. Appearance Teal splattered with light turquoise, laced with dark teal and dark blue-grey, Newmoon takes on a graceful, marionette-like appearance. With turquoise horns and neon green eyes, she could be the perfect tool for a play. But, this SeaWing is anything but gentle and inanimate. Under those scales, which have the looks of a dainty princess is a hardened dragoness. Although Newmoon's bones may be a bit too thin, her muscles not as built up, she is a formidable opponent. She has inherited her mother, Anemone's, animus powers; a favour in Whirlpool's direction. Her powers are anything but completely under her control. Her father trains her relentlessly, for at least two hours a day. But of course, that can't possibly be the only thing. And it's not. Newmoon's animus powers came with their own twist - they practically have a mind of their own. They chip away at the young SeaWing's sanity without her consent. They're fairly unpredictable as well. Newmoon wasn't born the perfect dragonet at all. The only thing going for her is her powers, which pleases Whirlpool. She has more than the normal amount of stripes, which will sporadically flash. When they do, they don't form broken sentences, but instead form what, as Whirlpool described "unintelligible random code". Due to this, she cannot speak Aquatic. Newmoon's pupils have a few quirks of their own as well. They will randomly dilate, regardless of the light. She can't control the dilation, they just occur. One moment, her pupils may be large, green moons; the next, narrow, snake eyes. Personality Newmoon's personality doesn't reflect her appearance. She appears to be the princess wandering the palace, taking in what one can, and waiting for someone to come. This is anything but her. Newmoon is tough, as she learned in a rougher way, growing up in a way which she often came into contact with males. She used to be one of love, but after a shattering event in her life occurred, she sealed that part of herself away, made it never to open. She could only love her family, not a dragon outside. Newmoon has a slightly narrow vision of life. She sees royal things at the negative ends. It's live or die in the royal family, and one constantly has to be on guard. Everything sunny has a dark, cloudy side, that can be revealed just as easily hidden. But, Newmoon also loves to learn. She is fascinated with the scientific (and other subjects) things her father deals with, and often tries to follow him like a little puppy. Of course, he usually shoos her away, preoccupying her with animus training. Even so, she hates her powers. She's a puppet on strings for them, and could snap, becoming insane at any moment. She isn't very aware when they are active by themselves and without her consent. Due to this, Newmoon has an aura of wrongness around her. Most dragons don't feel comfortable near her. History Newmoon's past life is unlike that of a proper, prim princess. Her life is more like that of the born soldier in not just her father's, but other dragons eyes. She barely saw her mother, mainly because of the near tragic events of her hatching, as well as her father ushered her away constantly. Newmoon hatched a couple weeks prematurely. She nearly died, dragons feeling her pulse die away. But, her animus powers wouldn't allow their host to die, and forcefully made her body awaken again. This happened five times altogether. After this event, Whirlpool had his daughter turn the powers, so this could not happen again. A large task for such a small dragonet, but it worked. In the first year of her life, Whirlpool was dedicated to the little dragonet, never really letting her into Anemone's presence. Try as she might, Anemone could never get the little princess close. After a year she abandoned the task. Newmoon could have possibly been known as just another average orphan if it wasn't for the royal markings on her wings and the fact she was constantly with Whirlpool. Newmoon didn't really come into contact with her sister, Halfmoon, either. Two years older than she was, the little dragonet looked up to her a bit, but knew her destiny was very different than, as she thought of it, "licking duty's talons". Yes, Newmoon was the dragonet who could, with her personality and the path Whirlpool paved for her, be the dragon with an aristocratic air. She could only be the dragon who would easily fit in amoungst the hard-working soldiers. At age four, Newmoon found her first true love. It was a love that would never, even if the tragedy never occurred, would work. The SeaWing she fell for was named Seacrash, a peasant SeaWing who was tilting on the verge of becoming a slave. Such a low-ranking SeaWing Newmoon knew neither her mother or father would approve of him. She met him in the deepest, darkest parts of the ocean in secret. Until her secret was split. She was trailed by a Shark, who killed him swiftly. Newmoon was punished by being locked in a dark room for three days. In those long, three days, she made a decision that would change her life forever. Newmoon, using her animus powers, enchanted it so that she couldn't love any dragons besides her family anymore. She could have friends, but never a love that ended in a relationship. After being released, Newmoon was like a fragment, a shell of what she used to be. Dragons who fancied her a bit came and went, and, not feeling the emotion that drove her to meeting in secret anymore, watched as the cheery faces fell. At five, Newmoon had a compelling dream where the sun was shining, the sky was blue, and the clouds were endless. Upon awakening, her rebellious attitude and personality returned. But, there will always be the place in her heart where the sadness is kept and locked away. Perhaps there will be a dragon that will come along, and be able to break the locks she's secured so tightly, and only visits when she's alone in the dark; perhaps a dragon who will defy the magic, and bring back love. But, Newmoon has still yet to meet that dragon, and instead, keeps following the path laid for her, wandering away from time to time... Relationships WIP Category:SeaWings Category:Animus Category:Content (RainyTopaz) Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Government Official)